Sucked Into Rogue One a Star Wars Story
by VenaHope
Summary: After watching the Rogue One Movie, a teen girl get's sucked into Star Wars! Upon arriving she decides to change things, and save people! Warning, do not read unless you have watched Rogue One, HUGE Spoiler ALERT!
1. Chapter 1 Jedha!

"No! Oh come on! They all die? Dang it!" I pouted.

I had just finished watching Rogue one. They all died in the ending, but seriously, it was awesome.

"I wish I could at least try to help save them." I said, I picked up my plastic lightsaber, and slipped on my boots, deciding to outside. I slung my back over my shoulder.

I stepped out of the building, and was immediately in... the desert?

"What the hell?" I asked then turned around looking at my surroundings and gasped.

"Oh, my, god." I said. There was Star Destroyer, right there, above a, is space port? Wait! I'm on Jedha!

I gripped my plastic lightsaber...wait, this isn't Plastic anymore. I looked at my lightsaber to see it was... a real freaking lightsaber.

Do I have the force? Let me check!

I looked at a rock and focused on moving it.

Move. Move. Move. Move. Move.

Nothing.

"oh come on!"

I sat down in a meditation position. Focus. Clear your mind, let the force guide you.

Then, it moved. Not much, but it moved!

"Yay! I'm force sedative!" I cheered. Wait a minute, Jedha gets blown up... SHIT!

I raced towards the city. I slipped my saber inside my bag.

I stopped and hid in the shadows, and looked around, I quickly spotted Chirrut. I smiled, and stayed hidden, waiting for, ah, there it is.

A storm trooper dropped dead. Then many rebels popped out of nowhere. They shot at the troopers, Jin and Cassian.

Everything played out just as it had in the movie.

I pulled my hair up, smirking. I pulled out my saber, breaking it into two pieces, and hooking them onto my belt, making them look like part of my outfit. Or junk.

I picked up a fallen blaster, as Chirrut finished off the troopers and shot one, walking into the scene.

"Hello." I said.

"Who are you?" Asked Jyn.

"I'm Shika." I said. No, that's not my name, but still it sound cool so I'm going by it.

"Shika Trek." Hehe.

"Look kid, thanks for the help and all," Said Cassian, I am NOT a kid! I'm 16! Ahsoka was kicking butt at 14!

"But-" Then the hard cor Rebels showed up.

I got bag over my head and dragged off somewhere.

This should be fun.

* * *

 **Ok. So, anyone else tear up at the ending of Rogue One? Cause really, I was choked up. Everyone died!  
**

 **RIP Jyn, Cassian, Blind Sort Of Jedi Dude, Gun Dude, Pilot Dude, and Robot Dude.**

 **Oh, I'm making Shika a Jedi cause, why not?**

 **Also why are there so many theories on Jyn being Rey's Mom? Jyn died in the ending of Rogue One! Oh, Spoiler Alert. Wait, you wouldn't be reading this if you hadn't watched Rogue One already, and if you haven't, why you reading this? Go watch the damn movie!**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Rebellion: Rogue One

Honestly, I had anxiety.

I was sitting in a cell, with Blind Dude, aka Chirrut, who was saying "I am one with the force and force is with me."

I was trying to get the key, which were sitting on the other side of the room.

I close my eyes, and focused.

Slowly, the keys moved. I opened my eyes in irratation.

"Focus." I nearly jumped. Blind Dude was next to me. "You are strong with the force. Focus."

"It's not going to work." Said Cassian.

I focused. Come on. Come on.

The keys flew into my hand.

Yes!

I turned smirking and Cassian had this look of dumb struck awe on his face. "Ha!" I said triumphantly. "What are you? Some kind of Jedi?" He asked. "Eh, Working on the Jedi bit, but I am a force sensitive!" I said.

"Works of me." Said Gun Dude. But then guard walked by and I quickly sat on the key, pretending to pick at my nails boredly.

Then we heard an explosion. The Death Star.

"Oh shit." I said. I pulled out the keys and unlocked the door, grabbing my gun. The others followed in suit. "We need a pilot!" Said Cassian.

I unlocked the door to Pilot Dude's cage. "We got one, let's go!" With that we hurried to the ship.

"Must go faster!" I yelled.

"Working on it!"

We had picked up Jyn and were off.

The Death Star had shot at the Planet and everything was being ripped apart.

I looked back at the damage.

"Whelp, that was close." I said. Everyone nodded.

"So, who are you people again?" I asked.

"I'm Jyn, that's Cassian, and that's K2SO."

"I'm Chirrut, and this is Baze."

"And I'm Bodhi."

"I'm Shika Trek, nice to meet you all." I said.

We had to go to find Jyn's father now.

Several hours later.

"What- I'm awake!" I said. But nobody was there.

"Oh. Uh, K2, where is everybody?" I asked. "There out there." He said.

I knew what was going down and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't save Jyn's Father.

But on the other hand. Yay, we got to go to the Rebellion!

Soon I did just that, hanging on ship.

I was asked who I was, I told them my 'name' and my age, then said I was from Lothal.

Hehe.

I took a shower, got some new clothing on, I pulled my red locks into a pony, had a hidden Padawan braid, I had on brown skin tight pants, knee high black boots and a black tank top, I had belt around my waste, were I concealed my saber, and had my blaster holster and a few other things.

I had goggles on my neck and a Jedi cloak in my bag. (don't asked were I found the cloak).

I smirked. I looked bad-ass.

Now to practice with my saber. I hid, in my room, and started practicing. After few hours, I got the hang of deflecting blasts. Now, if met Darth Vader, hah I'd be screwed, but at least I can hold my own against troopers. Plus I'm a sort of Jedi, Ok Padawan, so they can't hit me.

Then came the time for Rogue One to actually start.

"Shika!" I glanced and saw Jyn, and a hole lot of Rebels following her. "We are going to Scarif to finish what my father started. Are you with us?" She asked hopefully. I nodded. "I'm in."

We managed to make it! I hope.

When Bodhi said Rogue One, I had really hard time not fangirling.

Then, came the planet. Now, I knew I needed a way off, I could save most of them, but I had to make it count.

Ugh, this will be difficult.

We landed and got in position. I walked over to Bodhi and said, "whatever you do, there will be a bomb that is thrown into the ship, so as soon as you can, close the door, or watch out for troopers with bombs, Ok?" I said.

He looked at me confused. "How do you know?" he asked. "Ok, I'm sorta a Jedi Ok? That's how I know, just please don't get blown up, your are way out." I said.

He nodded.

I did what I could. Plan B is to steal a ship and fly away if my plan fails.

I sneak through the tree with the other rebels as we set the bombs.

I smirked when I remembered the look on the Imperials face when they saw the bombs going off.

Priceless.

Then we pulled the trigger.

BOOM.

This would be fun.

Alarms started going off, and troopers came at us and we came at them.

I started shooting down troopers, running around like a maniac dodging fire.

Now for the moment.

I was hiding behind a canister, with some of the other rebels, and Blind Dude.

I pulled out the pieces of Lightsaber and put them together, leaving just two pieces. I looked at the rebels. "stop firing."

I walked out onto the battle field ignoring the rebels protests.

I easily dodged the fire.

The troopers stopped firing.

I put the two pieces of my saber together, and ignited my saber.

It was blue.

The troopers froze as got into a battle position. I heard gasps from the Rebels.

"What? Never seen a Jedi before?" I asked.

They snapped out of it, and I even heard one guy say, "All troopers, focus your fire on the Jedi!"

Oh, who else is having Star Wars Rebels flash backs?

I deflected the fire with ease. The Rebels started firing at the troopers again, and unlike in the movie, we had a chance.

I arrow head are attack, protecting the rebels at they shot, and deflecting the shots of the trooper back at them. I wonder if the Imperials are catching on that I'm a Jedi?

 **Somewhere On an Imperial ship outside the planet.**

A Imperial looked up from his seat computer thingy.

He looked at another Imperial guy. "Sir, we're getting reports of,a, a Jedi down there."

The mans attention snapped toward the Imperial dude.

"What? A Jedi? Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, she's spear heading the attack."

"She?"

"Yes sir, the Jedi is a female human."

"I will inform Governor Tarkin."

 **Somewhere with Tarkin.**

"Sir, there is a Jedi spear heading the attack."

"A Jedi? Impossible, the Jedi died out ages ago."

"But sir, look at the footage."

Tarkin looks at footage of a red haired lightsaber wielding girl, as she easily took town a walker.

"I can't believe it. Inform Lord Vader of this, immediately!"

 **Somewhere with Darth Vader.**

"My Lord, there have been reports of a Jedi on Scarif. She is spear heading the attack."

Vader, who had been almost ignoring the man's report, head snapped in the poor man's direction.

"A Jedi?"

"Yes, a girl, here is the footage of the attack."

Vader took the tablet, looking at the footage.

A red haired girl with a blue lightsaber, a Padawan braid clearly visible, jumped onto a walker, and took the hole thing down, then jumped onto the next one.

However, Vader couldn't help but notice she used tactics similar to his old master's. Obi-Wan.

Could she be a new apprentice to replace him? If that is so, then she could be the key to finding Kenobi after all these years.

Vader looked up from the footage.

"I must inform my master."

 **Back with Shika.**

I sneeze. Not once, not twice, but three times.

And a fourth time.

I think the Imperials are talking about me.

I wonder if they noticed how I based my fighting off Obi-Wan's?

Probably not.

I took down another walker, seriously these thing were not made for Jedi, and it fell down, again.

Now, to check on Bodhi.

I called him on my com-link.

"Hey Bodhi, you Ok?"

"Yeah, Shika, you were right! We almost got blown up!"

"Your Welcome!" I said.

Then got contacted by Jyn. "I got the plans! Pull the switch!"

I, quickly used the force and pulled the lever thingy.

Yay.

Then, I told everybody to get to the ship.

"We getting out of here." I said. We raced to ship.

Jyn and Cassian soon caught up with us, and we all piled onto the ship.

We took off.

The Death Star shot a green beam at the planet, just as we flew away from the planet and into the battle.

"Watch Out!" I kept biting my fingernails stressed out.

"Gold Leader This is Rogue One, we are coming in!" Something shot at us, and we were taking on heavy fire.

We got on board the Rebel flag ship and were safe.

Then I sensed something, strange, and unpleasant. Cold. Darkness. The Dark Side. Wait.

This was ship Vader went after.

Remembering this I gasped. "We got to get off this ship!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me in confusion. I pushed them towards some other ships since ours was a little broken, "Darth Vader is coming! I can sense him! Please, you have to leave!" I yelled.

I got them into another ship after a lot of hassling, and yelling.

"But what about you?" Asked Jyn. "I have my own way out." I said.

No actually I didn't but if I could sense Vader, he could sense me, so I would be putting my friends in danger.

I hurried to the ship entrance, remembering this was were Vader came in, I ran to the back, behind the door, as it closed, but left a crack.

Then I saw it, the red lightsaber, slashing and killing everyone he could reach. I reached through the gap and grabbed the plans from the man's hand. I handed them to another guy and he ran off.

Then I ignited my saber.

Time to buy time. Vader and I made eye contact. I glanced at the Rebel dude next to me."Dude, run." I said.

He looked at me questioningly. "Seriously, I can buy you like, a minute at best, so get your ass moving!" I yelled.

The man ran away. I felt bad but, that dude gonna die.

Now I turned my attention to Vader. He slashed at me, I blocked, jumping back and walked back using form 3 to block his attacks.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" He demanded. I blinked.

"Huh? Uh, just because I use form 3 a lot does not mean Obi-Wan is my Master, I don't know where he is." I lied. "Tough luck, Skyguy!" I yelled before jumping into the ship, and closing the door.

The ship took off.

YAY! I'M ALIVE!

Wait. This ship get's intercepted by Vader later on.

I'M GONNA DIE!

I needed to leave this ship. If I get captured, who know how long I could hold up under interrogation Vader cannot know what I know!

I ran a quick as possible to find a ship to get on, but not after paying a visit to Leia saying high, telling her I needed a ship because I was on a mission of my own.

Yeah, it's called, I'm going to Tatooine.

Hehe.

She luckily enough, gave me one.

Yeah!

I've never flow before, but luckily watching Bodhi was enough, cause I used the force!

Also, I had a droid with me! It was one those droids were if you hit the nose they turn off.

He was called 4B.

I made him fly the ship, and watch carefully what he did.

Then we arrived at the dessert planet.

I smiled looking at it.

"Obi-Wan, here I come!"

End.

* * *

 **This was a rather short fanfic, but no worries, there will be a Seguel. Or well this was more of a Preguel for Shika. Hence the shortness.  
**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
